The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety botanically known as Helleborus×hybridus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ABCRD02’. The new variety originated from a controlled hybridization conducted in February 2005 in Devon, United Kingdom, between female hellebore plant Helleborus nr. ‘RD369HK01’ (unpatented) and male hellebore plant Helleborus nr. ‘RD959NB97’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in Devon, United Kingdom. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in Devon, United Kingdom.
‘ABCRD02’ was subsequently asexually propagated by tissue culture in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands for at least 3 years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations for at least 30 generations.
Community Plant Variety Rights (CPVR) for this variety were applied for in Europe on Jan. 25, 2012. ‘ABCRD02’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.